Spiritual Meditation
The ability to train one's mind to induce a mode consciousness in order to realize some benefit. Also Called *Meditative Hibernation *Mental Meditation *Reverie (AD&D) *Spiritual Concentration/Hibernation Capabilities User can enter or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Applications *Ability Creation: Manifest or develop abilities in intense concentration. *Ancestral Evocation: Call on the spirits of one's ancestor whether they be living or dead. *Ascended Physiology:Spiritually Ascend into a higher level of existence. *Astral Projection: Separate one's own spirit from the physical body. *Clear Mind: Erase all mental limitations and boundaries. *Inner Power: Gain access to incredible hidden power. *Maximum Concentration Capacity: Utilize 100% of one's concentration. *Mediumship: Perceive and communicate with spirits. *Mind's Eye: Gain control of the rumored third eye. *Nature Unity: Be at one with nature. *Pain Suppression: Neutralize the sensitivity of pain. *Regulate: Control and stabilize one's powers. *Self-Power Augmentation: Increase one's power to new heights. *Life-Force Manipulation : Using meditative focus to harness and control the flow of one's life energy. *Spiritual Healing: Heal one's injuries with meditative control of one's life energy. *State of Mind: Enter the serene state of mind. **Tranquil State: Remain calm in any situation. *Spiritual Animal Connection:Gain acces to one's spirit animal. *Self-Sustenance:Have no need for bodily necessities. Associations *Astral Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Empathy *Enlightenment *Higher Consciousness *Morality Manipulation *Mysticism *Psionics/Psionic Manipulation *Psychological Intuition *Strong Soul *Supernatural Detection *True-Self Recognition Limitations *May require absolute concentration. *May require a strong mind. *May take years of practice. *Mind must be clear. *May be vulnerable to both physical and/or spiritual influences. Known Users Gallery BatmanTM.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) can meditate to, among other things, go a full night without sleep. Goku Meditation.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) meditates to become "as still as the sky, but as quick as lightning." Piccolo_Meditating.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) meditating. Panda King Meditation.png|The Panda King (Sly Cooper) is able to place himself in meditative hibernation for an extensive period of time without the need for food, water, or sleep. Instrument of Meditation.jpg|Many Jedi (Star Wars) such as Shaak Ti participate in multiple forms of meditation in order to gain better connection to The Force as well as to control of their emotions. Leondardo Meditation.png|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) meditating to control his chi. Raven Meditating.jpeg|Even said by herself, Raven (Teen Titans) has to meditate everyday to keep her powers in check. Meditite Meditate.png|Most Pokemon such as Meditite (Pokemon series) are able to meditate in order to awaken their true power and increase their attack status. Gwen meditation.png|When Gwen (Ben 10 series) meditates, she is able to use her Mana in order to perform astral projection, telepathy, and be in balance with the cosmos. Beyond Good and Evil meditation..JPG|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) meditation. Superman Torquasm.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) meditates while practicing Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo. DL.jpg|Dragon Lotus (Kaiju Combat) like the Meditation Monsters can become stronger with meditation. s.jpg|Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) meditates Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao's (Legends of Awesomeness) contained secrets of kung fu that could be used for wrong doing, Yao eventually took up a lifetime of meditation alone with no contact to the outside world, and soon became known as the keeper of the secrets of kung fu. StH_263_Moss_the_Sloth.jpg|Moss the Sloth (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) BMeditation.jpg|Bastila Shan (Star Wars) using Battle meditation. Ryu_Hayabusa_NGS2.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is a master of meditation, he practice intense meditation to attain a strong connection to mystical arts such as Ninpo. Stick-0.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) could restore his physical vitality and heal his injuries faster through regular meditation. Danny_meditation.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is a meditation expert who replenish his life force and calms his mind with meditation. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Affinity Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers